A New Pair
by Sophiiax3
Summary: Massie...the new girl from Chicago. Derrick...the new boy from Los Angeles. It's junior year at Westchester High, can anything possibly go wrong? AU. Massington. Read and Review
1. The Sound Of Something Secure

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic that I think and hope I will actually finish:]. I did one before but I guess it was just a practice run and I barely even wrote it lol. I decided to start writing again, it gives me a distraction from school and homework and all that crazy stuff…So enjoy. :] Oh and by the way…this is like a filler chapter, the rest of the story hopefully won't be as boring.**

_**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Lisi Harrison-and that continues for the whole story. Oh and The Sound Of Something Secure is by The Morning Of3**_

The Sound of Something Secure

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Flight 721 from Chicago, Illinois, has made a safe landing at JFK airport in New York City…let's give our pilot a round of applause." A woman's tired voice boomed through the speakers of the airplane.

A fainted round of hollers and claps came from the economy class of the airplane, while first-class remained quiet and anxious to get off.

"Please remain seated until we arrive to our terminal. Thank You." The voice spoke once again.

Massie Block looked outside of her window from her spacey and comfortable first-class seat, and sighed. It was official. Good-bye Chicago. Hello Westchester.

Chicago was her home, and she still couldn't imagine life without being there. Her friends, her now ex boyfriend Dean, her childhood…she left everything behind her when she packed her bags and agreed to live with her family after her father, William's job transfer. She was still thinking about moving back alone and finding a way to survive, but she knew it was no use. Her mother, Kendra Block, would never allow it. She believed families should stick together no matter what. And with that Massie Block's life was about to flip upside down in a town she knew nothing about.

Massie woke up from her thoughts when she realized her parents were halfway out of the plane, and she was still buckled in her seat. She grabbed her Louis Vuitton carry on and hustled out of the plane.

As she waited with her parents by the carousel to retrieve their luggage, she smelled a piece of home. A Venti latte was calling her name from a nearby Starbucks in the airport food court.

"Hey, Dad, I'm just gonna run to Starbucks quickly, the plane's coffee sucked. I'll be right back." She left before she got a reply from him.

As she walked gracefully to the small kiosk, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a mirror. At the age of 17, Massie was known as one of the hottest girls at East Field High. (Her old school in Chicago) She had glossy brown her with perfect layers all around. She was the perfect height, had a great body, and had a to-die for wardrobe. All the guys loved her, and all the girls envied her. But now with the move, Massie had no idea what people would think of her.

She continued her walk with thoughts of her new school and life running through her mind. She was supposed to attend Westchester High in a few days, and she was scared out of her mind. She wanted people to like her, all she really wanted was her old lif-

BOOM. A searing hot cup of coffee was splashed all over Massie and her new red Marc by Marc Jacobs dress. Massie was so speechless and pissed, that she didn't even look up to see who ruined her dress.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry I didn't see you walki…Uhm..Uhh...Wow.." A boy around the same age as Massie was standing in front of her, an empty Starbucks cup in hand.

Massie looked up, anger in her unique amber eyes. As soon as her eyes made contact with those gorgeous big brown eyes, she softened her gaze.

The boy was a little bit taller than Massie, but not by too much. The perfect height for her actually…and he was hot. It felt weird for Massie to think that another guy was hot when she had just broken up with her boyfriend back home. She knew long distance relationships would never work. But this guy was adorable. He had shaggy blond hair that kissed his eyelashes perfectly. He had muscular arms, and his outfit was well put together, unlike most guys. He was wearing a pair of Diesel jeans, Nike dunks, and a UCLA t-shirt. Massie wondered if he was really in college, or he was just wearing the shirt. Either way, Massie liked what she saw. Just by looking at him made her forget about her dress and the fact that he had just ruined it. How could she look into those eyes and not forgive?

"Uh, No it was my fault. I should've been watching where I was going. Don't worry about it." Massie said calmly.

The boy was looking at her almost as intently as Massie was when she was checking him out before. He soon realized he was being spoken too and quickly looked up.

"Oh well, cool. Are you sure you're okay then? I feel really bad, I ruined your dress. It looked great on you." He smiled a knee weakening smile.

Massie flashed a perfect smile to him. "Thanks." She said as coolly as possible.

"I'm Derrick by the way." He said to her, extending a muscular arm to her.

"Massie…" She said gripping his hand and shaking it.

"DERRICK. I NEED YOUR HELP GETTING THIS BAG OFF THE CAROSEL. HURRY UP SON." An elderly woman's voice came from afar.

He released her hand quickly, looking disappointed.

"COMING MOM!" He shouted behind him.

"Sorry Massie, I Gotta go...um, maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said quickly.

"Yeah, maybe." Massie said and hoped she was right.

He waved his hand gently and sprinted off towards his mom. Massie gathered herself together and walked back towards her parents. Forgetting about her latte and her dress, new thoughts formed in her mind. If the boys here looked like _that_…maybe living here wasn't going to be too bad.

**A/N: So that's it, hope you liked it so far. Remember...it was just the filler chapter :] Reviews?**


	2. We Change, We Wait

**A/N: Hey guysss! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm really sorry for the late update-I don't have any internet connection it sucks. So I'm uploading this at my library :] Oh and I know I know the first few chapters might be a little boring but I just wanna get the important stuff in before all the good stuff happens, so just keep on reading and I promise to make this story a lot better as I go. **

**Okay, so enough of my rambling…here's the next chapter…hope you enjoy it :] R&R. **

_**Disclaimer: LISI HARRISON. End of Story. And…We Change, We Wait belongs to The Maine3**_

**Another quick A/N: The titles will probably be all songs for the chapters and they probably won't make any sense to the story and that's probably because I'm listening to that song at the moment…or I just feel like sharing my favorite songs with you guys. **

…**yeah…again sorry, for the really long author notes. :]**

We Change, We Wait

Massie Block placed her stiletto-clad feet down on the stone covered driveway of her new home, and gracefully lifted herself out of the filthy taxi she was forced to sit in because her father forgot to hire the limo service to pick them up from the airport. She sighed heavily and forced her attention to the giant white mansion in front of her…the place she now had to call home. Though, Massie had to admit, the house was gorgeous. The landscaping was perfectly done, just the way her mother liked it, and the house was free of any blemishes possible. It actually looked much nicer than their house back in Chicago, as much as she hated to say it.

Finally deciding to check out the inside of the house, Massie began to walk forward towards the huge double door entrance, avoiding being hit by any of the movers moving boxes into the house. When Massie entered the house, she was impressed by what she saw, but all she really cared about was finding her room, she really needed some time to think.

"Massie, Can you come into the kitchen for a few minutes? Your father and I would like to speak to you!" Massie heard her mother's voice from a distance.

Massie followed the direction in which her mom's voice was coming from, which was obviously the kitchen, and found both of her parents sitting at the counter sipping on Starbucks lattes.

Massie sat down across from them and stared them straight in the eyes-if she had to move from her perfect life she was _never_ going to give them the satisfaction of her happiness.

Kendra Block looked at her daughter's fierce amber eyes and sighed out of defeat.

"Honey, we know you're upset with leaving Chicago, but it's time to move on," She paused and looked at her husband:

"Therefore, your father and I would like to set up some privileges for you that we're sure you'll enjoy…but you have to promise that you'll be responsible."

"Yeah, whatever" Massie responded not really caring. All she wanted to do was find her room.

"Well first off, we're going to allow you to keep your room door locked whenever you please. We know you like your privacy."

Massie lightened up a little at this thought. In Chicago, her room door had to remain wide open at all times. It was _always_ really hard to sneak Dean into her room because her parents were _always_ around. Massie actually liked this idea.

"Second, we decided to raise your curfew to 12:00 am." Kendra looked a little skeptical on this one. Massie on the other hand was smiling for the first time since she met that cute guy at the airport. She quickly looked down at her dress so that her parents wouldn't think she was enjoying being in Westchester. She caught a glimpse at the giant stain on her dress and felt her heart leap as she remembered the adorable boy.

"Lastly we'll allow you to throw only ONE house party _without _parental supervision, but keep in mind we always know what's going on," Kendra said firmly.

That last rule blew Massie away. She actually had permission to throw a party! Massie grinned with satisfaction, not caring anymore what her parents thought.

"Thanks mom…and dad, but if you don't mind I have some unpacking to do, and I really need to get out of this dress so…"

"One more thing, you start school at Briarwood Octavian Country High School tomorrow," Kendra said.

"Tomorrow?! What?!" Massie screeched, she was so not prepared for this.

"It's the only day that the school offered for you to start…it's either this or public school starting next week."

"Fine," Massie said in defeat. She would much rather attend her last two years of school with high class people…not some loser public school freaks.

Massie stood up to explore the rest of the house. She slipped off her heels before rounding up steps, careful not to scratch the expensive marble. Massie walked down the hall of the second floor of her new home in search for her new room. Massie reached the last door of the hallway, turned the crystal knob, and pushed the heavy door open. Inside, Massie found all of her boxes of clothes and accessories all scattered across the floor. Though, other than that, the room was perfect. A giant glass door connected to a balcony that looked on to the entire neighborhood as well as her sparkling backyard pool. The bed set that Massie had picked out from a magazine weeks before she moved sat in the center of the room wrapped in plastic along with a brand new temper-pedic mattress. Two doors opened to a spotless, furnished bathroom-jacuzzi included-and a walk in closet that was even bigger than the bathroom.

Massie sat down on her cushiony swivel chair in front of her already hooked up Mac desktop. Massie began to open boxes that were near her feet while her computer booted up. She was in search for the perfect first day of school outfit. Thankfully she had done loads of shopping in Chicago for new clothes so she wouldn't have to rush to the mall for at least a week.

Massie brought her attention back to her computer screen and clicked on Mozilla Firefox. She logged into her Facebook account, and went through all of her comments of 'I miss you!' and 'Come back soooon!' quickly. She really wanted to look at the people she would be going to school with for the next two years. Nothing like a little Facebook stalking to get you ready for a new day at a new school.

Massie typed in the name of her school that her mother gave her in the search box and watched as a list of people her age popped up on her screen. She clicked on a group called 'BOCHS CLASS OF 2010!' She clicked on view members and began to meet the people she would be going to school with for the next two years. She clicked on the first person in the group, a girl named Layne Abeley. She quickly navigated back to the group realizing she was just some protesting freak with really damaged hair. Next she randomly clicked on a boy named Cam Fisher. Woah. He was way cute. She went through his pictures admiring his shaggy black hair and two different colored eyes. She glanced at his relationship status and saw that it said 'In a Relationship with: Claire Lyons' Of course. A hot guy like him couldn't be single. She decided to lay off of him…for now. Just out of curiosity though she clicked on Claire Lyons' profile and saw a cute, bubbly blonde girl who looked way to sweet and innocent for Massie's taste. Massie navigated back to the group and looked at a few more random people. She saw a sporty blonde named Kristen Gregory, a fiery red head named Dylan Marvil, and she saw some loser girl named Alicia Rivera who posted pictures of a beautiful Spanish model probably because she was ashamed to show her real face on Facebook. **(AN: She also looks at the other soccer guys..but you guys get the point of her Facebook stalking) **Realizing how stalkerish she was being, Massie quickly navigated back to her home page.

Massie sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She quickly opened them out of a jolt of curiosity. She typed in _that_ name that was stuck in her mind for the past couple of hours quickly in the search box. The page loaded up quickly and once again she saw those gorgeous brown eyes and that shaggy blonde hair. Massie took a deep breath and sighed. That was probably going to be the last time she ever saw Derrick Harrington ever again.

…**.or is it? ;)**

**AN: Okay so that's it-yeah it's not the most interesting chapter in the world but the good stuff is coming…just show me those lovely reviews, and I promise I'll find a way to get the next chapter up as fast as I can even if I have crappy internet connection. BTW I already started writing the next chapter, so R&R and I'll post it really soon. **


End file.
